Happily Ever After
by person6
Summary: A more serious intake of a every day moment in the lives of Yuki and Shuichi. Yaoi YukixShuichi and some fluffy moments


Hello again! Here's another one-shot for Gravitation! Why? Why not? Plus some people liked my first one so I decided why not another? Well I hope you like this one as much as you liked the previous one...I thought it was a bit too rushed, but eh, if you liked it! Thank you for reading and reviewing the first one! It means a lot to me!  
  
This is sort of a more serious outtake of their lives together, sort of like an everyday scene; I don't know why I wrote this...don't ask.  
  
Warning: Yaoi between Yuki and Shuichi ***************************************************************** *********************************  
  
Slender spirals of smoke rose as the smoky arms climbed into the night air of the balcony. The end glowed in the dark, lighting it briefly like a dying ember. The grey smoke dispersed into the night as he exhaled slowly. He thanked what ever God there was up there for making it a warm night, it felt moderately nice to stand out in the hours of darkness, the slight breeze caressing the disheveled blonde hair. He gently tapped the slender stick and let the ashes fall to the ground far below, watching as the ashes gently danced before becoming too small to see. His slender fingers held the cigarette gracefully and in a slow arch he made another journey to his mouth, inhaling. He stared out at the stars and the moon before returning his gaze to the street far below him. He could see occasional lights from the cars glowing like the end of his cigarette before speeding off to whatever destination they were going to. Flicking the white stick to the air he exhaled one last time before stepping inside his living room once more.  
  
Donning on his glasses that were left on the table he stretched and made his way to the bedroom, immediately spotting the glow of the laptop. He glared at it halfheartedly before following the shine of the screen to the occupant in his bed. The shining pink hair mussed beyond belief as the small body was buried under the many pillows and sheets. A smile ghosted over his lips before he sat himself in front of the screen and sighed. He watched the many letters and words form a story and a quick glance at it gave him a headache already. The endless rows and columns of black and white made him dizzy and he briefly closed his eyes and drank in the sounds of his room. He could hear the infernal buzz of his laptop and the occasional whir, but he concentrated on the soft deep breathes of his lover and the sporadic murmurings he said. Opening his eyes once more he let his long fingers rest on the keys of the laptop and began to play a recital full of the clacking of keys.  
  
~*~  
  
Shuichi awoke to the soft breeze that patted at his cheeks and with a turn of his body he tried to escape the harsh light of the sun. Whining deep from his throat he turned over again only to be met with thin air and with a muffled shriek he fell in a graceful pile of blankets and pillows and more pillows. Clawing his way out he took in a gasp as if he had suffocated in the pile of fluff. Shaking his hair that somewhat resembled the pile of pillows and blankets on the floor he focused his sleep weighted eyes on the figure before him. After a few blinks and yawn and rubbing his eyes he saw clearly the figure of Yuki bent over his desk, laptop pushed to the side and manuscript in hand. Glasses were still donned on the smooth pale face, yet the eyes were closed in sleep. The blonde hair gleamed in the early sunshine but was disheveled beyond belief. He could see the pen still in his hand and the late night scribbles over the paper in a last moment attempt at self editing.  
  
Knowing better than to wake Yuki up, Shuichi crept past the sleeping man and made his way to the coffee pot. He knew the secret to Yuki's staying up all week with an hour of sleep was in fact endless consumption of the black bitter liquid known as coffee...lots of coffee and lots of smoking. And since Yuki was no cheapskate he had one of the strongest coffee's available...Arabian coffee. For Shuichi just a whiff of the stuff told him how strong it was, how Yuki drank the stuff by the hour was a mystery to him...and he drank it black and strong! No milk or crème! With a shrug he brought the now steaming mug of black Arabian coffee to the still sleeping Yuki and let the wonders of the strong aroma do the rest.  
  
He didn't even realize he was asleep until some wonderful awakening aroma known as coffee stirred his mind away from the black abyss known as sleep. Blinking he saw the world come into focus slowly and the first thing he saw was...white...white? Blinking and pulling back he noticed it wasn't white, but rather a white mug...a white mug full of precious, wonderful, energizing coffee. Without even bothering to cool it off he drank the whole thing in a total of 3 1/2 gulps.  
  
"Oh, so you notice the coffee but not me?!"  
  
He turned his head to the all too familiar voice of Shuichi and saw the large violet eyes adamant and lips drawn into a silly little pout. He rolled his eye and pulled the glasses of before sitting up, feeling all of his muscles protesting from their cramped position all night. He grimaced at the various pops of his joints and rubbed his neck in an effort to ease the aches. He sighed when he felt small hands working the base of his neck. He could just visualize the muscles sighing along with him. As Shuichi made his way to the shoulder muscles he gently kissed the base of the skull, letting the soft strands of blonde tickle his lips.  
  
"You shouldn't stay up so late...its bad for you."  
  
"Too much work to do...I'll relax once this story is done."  
  
"That's what you said after all of your stories and you still don't relax! You work too hard."  
  
"And you work too little."  
  
As a protest Shuichi pinched the still stiff and rigid muscles eliciting a glare and a low growl from his lover. Sniffing over dramatically he let fake tears gather at his eyes.  
  
"You don't love me!"  
  
Rolling his beautiful golden, yet blood shot eyes Yuki drew the small boy onto his lap. Shuichi grinned and wrapped his arms around the neck of Yuki before planting a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
"You know I do you little brat...even if you annoy the hell out of me...I don't know why I let you stay."  
  
Shuichi just grinned and began the meticulous job of combing the tangles out of Yuki's hair, returning the blonde mane to its former glory of its softness and beauty. Shuichi didn't care what everybody else said about Yuki's hair, he loved it! Then of course...who was he to speak? He had bright pink hair...  
  
"Easy, you let me stay because I take such good care of you!"  
  
He answered with a bright grin. Yuki just have him a lazy grin through half closed eyes, thoroughly enjoying his head massage. His arms draped around Shuichi's lithe waist as he leaned forward to let his head rest on the shorter teen's shoulders.  
  
"Why yes you do...so what do you suggest we do today my wondrous caretaker?"  
  
"I suggest you get some sleep, take a shower, and enjoy my company to the fullest.  
  
"I will only if you accompany me to sleep."  
  
"I will do so, but I will not accompany you to the shower."  
  
Yuki snorted and sat up straight, Shuichi still in his arms, head resting on his chest. He carried the small bundle to the nest of blankets and pillows, ignoring the pile of the floor created by Shuichi earlier.  
  
"I wasn't going to ask you to hentai."  
  
With a small giggle Shuichi just let his head fall onto the shoulder of the others and snuggled close, savoring the extra warmth Yuki added to the large bed. Shuichi looked up to see Yuki already asleep, face smooth as all the lines of stress disappeared and made him seem younger than before. The sharp angles of his face softened and made him seem gentle and kind. Sighing Shuichi planted a quick kiss on the smooth cheek before closing his eyes and returning to unfulfilled slumber.  
  
~*~  
  
Shuichi awoke to the sound of the shower going off. Laying on the bed he drowsily let sleep trickle down his body before he sat up. Desperately he tried to comb his tangled with his fingers and only succeeded in making a bigger mess. As he struggled with his hair Yuki stepped out from the bathroom and watched with amusement as the smaller teen tried to free his hand from his hair. The damps locks lay pressed to his pale skin as small droplets of moisture clung to his shirt collar. Yuki tossed a brush to the struggling teen and Shuichi only glared...or tried to.  
  
After watching for an amused 20 minuets Yuki agreed to help his lover untangle his hair. The brush had somehow gotten stuck in his hair and after much prying, pulling, whining, and screeching Yuki managed to pull it free from Shuichi's head and managed to bring Shuichi's hair back to its ruffled glory. After much soothing and promises of never letting him near a brush again Shuichi happily joined Yuki for a quick dinner, since they had pretty much slept through the day.  
  
After that nice quiet meal both settle on the couch, watching the T.V...well Shuichi flipped through the T.V while Yuki just watched the flickering channels. Although it was amazing to see how easily Shuichi got bored. After a fight over who got to control the remote control, Yuki had won; Shuichi sat pouting in the corner of the couch while Yuki gloated with a smug smirk. Of course all complaints ceased when Yuki turned the channel to a Nittle Grasper concert, in face all noise from Shuichi stopped when Yuki turned it to that channel. Amazing how easily Shuichi was distracted too.  
  
Now both lay in bed, Yuki's arms brought around Shuichi in a warm embrace, eyes closed as they savored the moment of peace and quiet. They lay on the bed, listening to each other's heart beats and drinking in their quiet breathing patterns. Yuki broke the tranquility with a soft whisper that melted with the evening atmosphere.  
  
"I thought of a perfect ending for every book I've written.  
  
"And here I thought we were just relaxing and not thinking about work for once..."  
  
"Shut up brat."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's the perfect ending for every book?"  
  
"Oh, it's simple...I'm surprised you haven't figured it out by now...well actually I'm not"  
  
"Yuki!"  
  
"Oh, fine..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
With a mischievous grin he planted a soft kiss onto Shuichi's forehead before answering.  
  
"They lived happily ever after."  
  
"The End"  
  
"Exactly"  
  
With a slow grin both pressed their forehead to each other and whispered good night before closing their eyes once more and they feel asleep into pleasant dreams. The night air whispered pleasantries as the breeze whisked past the sleeping couple. Slow calm breathes and quiet murmurs filled the sleeping atmosphere and two ghostly smiles flitted across both lips. The moon quietly whispered good night and all was perfect in that room as the honeyed warmth of comforted seeped from that room and into the night air.  
  
***************************************************************** ********************************* Well...that was weird? I'm sorry for making Yuki all very OOC! He was definatly not like that in my other fic! I hope you don't mind the soft gentle Yuki! Sorry if you don't like him...I sort of didn't mean to make the story like this...I actually had a different story line, but oh well. It came out like this! Oh, and about the not sleeping at all thing? I had a friend who had about 6 hours of sleep in one week and she doesn't touch caffeine. I don't know how she does it! And she was totally hyper! She's crazy...but whatever. Anyways, please read and review! I hope you liked it as much as the other one! Ja ne! ^_^ 


End file.
